Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck is the former Tres (three) Espada. She is also known as Nel Tu, and she is a small, good-natured, childlike Arrancar. She lives in the desert of Hueco Mundo with her adoptive brothers and former Fracción, Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa. She was voiced by Tomoko Kaneda (Japanese) and by Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English). __TOC__ Appearance Nelliel is a female Arrancar that has hazel eyes and short green hair. In her child form, her eyes are incredibly wide, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual, and the remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, this was inflicted by Nnoitra. She also has a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body. Her true form is that of a fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed adult with long waving greenish-blue hair, retaining similar features to her child form, including the scar and the crimson line that runs across her face, but her bottom canines aren't quite as pronounced. Her gown is now torn into a skirt and a top, connected with a single strip across her abdomen. Her skull mask also differs slightly; its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns, but still missing some of its teeth. A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada. Upon regaining her adult form thanks to Urahara's bracelet device, Nelliel attire is more fur like. She has shoulder pads and fur gauntlets with gloves. She wears a thin armor that covers her chest with the rest covering her upper body up to her thighs and socks up to her knees. Personality Nel's appearance is in stark contrast to her vocabulary, which contains a number of bizarre phrases and words one wouldn't expect such a small child to know, such as calling her uvula a "throat penis" and referring to herself as a masochist. Ichigo Kurosaki assumes her Hollow companions are responsible for this. During her group's super sentai intro she prefers the name "Thieves: Nel-Don-Pe." She also seems to speak with a lisp in her child form, frequently pronouncing "S"s as "T"s. Nel and her companions also represent oddities among Hollows; though most Hollows are evil, Nel actually fears Shinigami, assuming that they are, in fact, the evil ones. Despite believing that Shinigami are evil, Nel develops an attachment to Ichigo and follows him into Las Noches. And when she returns to her physical form, despite growing up physically, she somehow retains her child-like affection over Ichigo, best-shown when she unexpectedly bear-hugged him after attacking Nnoitra without realizing that Ichigo was losing consciousness (although the anime's flashback of Nel's accident suggested that she was always somewhat childish outside of combat). As Nelliel, she is much more mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than her child form. She is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Nnoitra does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish," "unworthy," and "not much of a warrior". Though Nelliel has proven during her last few minutes as a full-fledged Espada that it is 'acceptable' when it involves vengeance, she does not view even that as a reason to fight. Unlike many of the Arrancar, Nelliel is somewhat pacifistic, and according to her Fracción, has despised engaging in combat even when she was still among the upper ranks of the Espada, unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to her heart. It is for this reason that Pesche and Dondochakka decided to simply be content with her child form and banished themselves from Las Noches. She refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated, a trait shared with Kenpachi Zaraki. As witnessed during her numerous fights with Nnoitra, Nelliel's shown to be relatively calm and silent when fighting, preferring to speak only when spoken to, a rather uncommon trait among most Arrancar. She is even shown to enjoy reading, usually seen reading a book after her missions or after waiting for Nnoitra to wake up after their recent battle. Nelliel's also shown to be a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior, who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his worth. She's also knowledgeable, analytical, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards her friends), humorous in her own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when off-duty. History Nelliel once held the rank of 3rd Espada. During her time in that position, she was constantly challenged by Nnoitra Gilga to fights to prove that males are stronger than females. Nnoitra once laid waste to an entire colony of Arrancar, prompting Nelliel to ask him why as he was given no order to do so. Nnoitra stated that no one ever ordered him not to kill them. Nelliel reminded him that Aizen's order were to "seek the Vasto Lorde," she further explained that murdering entire colonies stood against that order. He responds that not everyone is loyal to Aizen and if they resist they are rebels and killing rebels is like helping Aizen. He further reasoned that if he can take them out then they are not Vasto Lorde, stating that he is following orders just fine. He then informs her that she has gotten awfully uptight over a couple hundred Hollows. Nelliel suggested that he should think before he speaks, as they themselves were once Hollows just like those he killed; it was their own good fortune that they evolved beyond that, nothing more. Nnoitra taunts her to attack if she felt she could beat him if it made her mad. She plainly responded that she was shocked as even becoming an Arrancar, Nnoitra was nothing more than a child. Nnoitra questioned her comment, but is attacked and seemingly knocked unconscious. When he wakes up he sees she is sitting near him reading a book while a dead Hollow lies nearby. He asked her why she helped him, Nelliel simply tells him that she did not 'help him', she simply prevented the Espada from losing a member by putting an end to his suicidal behavior. Nnoitra explains that he can't stand her and she would obviously know that, asking why she keeps following him around. She simply stared at him and stated that its because he was weaker than her. Sometimes later, Nnoitra continued to kill Arrancar and Hollow alike, determining they were unfortunate for facing him. Nelliel noted to him that it was an Arrancar he just killed to which he responded he knew that and wanted to state as a fact something he would only explain once. Something he wanted her to know was that if she insisted to continually follow him around, then no matter who stood in his path, he would not be benevolent or merciful. Sometime later, he challenges her to a fight to which Nelliel explains once again that she would not draw her blade against the likes of him. Stating that he will not draw her into his demented world, Nnoitra told her that she was over thinking as the only reason they needed to draw their blades against each other was for the simple sake of drawing their blades. Nelliel noted that she did not understand that reasoning. She then asked what drove his blood lust. Nnoitra simply stated that gasping for his final breath in the heat of battle; to have his entire being defined by that moment was his greatest desire. Nelliel questioned this philosophy, noting that it would be a temporary high. He agreed to the truth of that, but stated that nothing else could fill that void. He was given power and he would use it kill anyone standing in his way until he died on his feet, taking in his last breath. During this time, Nnoitra would constantly challenge Nelliel to battle, each time she would easily defeat him. It was during one of these battle she went to leave and he told her that it was a battle to the finish. When she asked him if he wanted her to finish him off, she told him that she simply refuses and further said him to stop talking all big. She stated that there was a time when they ceased being Human, and became beasts. Now, as Arrancar they had regained their sense of reason. She explained to him that rational people, when going to battle need a reason to fight and he had none. Nnoitra screamed at her that he had a reason, he could not stand her. Nelliel detailed that it wasn't a reason just an instinct as he is a beast and she didn't recognize him as a warrior. Therefore she had no reason to bear the life of someone not a warrior. After Nelliel left, Nnoitra was approached by Tesra Lindocruz who offered him a hand. In response, he threw his Zanpakutō at him, hitting the structure behind the Arrancar. Nnoitra told him not to act friendly with him, and that just because he lost did not mean they were of the same level. When Tesra asked why he had to pick on Nelliel and no other Espada, Nnoitra explained that it was because he hated her, some female being able to outrank, be greater than a man on the battlefield; that was his reason. Sometime later, Nnoitra teamed up with Szayelaporro Granz (who was not an Espada at the time) to perform a sneak attack on Nelliel as well as test a device he created. As Nelliel was searching for her Fracción, she was confronted by Nnoitra, who asked her if she was looking for something. Nelliel stated it was none of his business and asked if revealing his weapon was a form of intimidation. She advised him to keep it concealed if he didn't want to look weak and moved on. There was an explosion which got Nelliel's attention. Once the smoke settled, she saw the her Fracción, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne, gravely wounded. She turned to Nnoitra and asked him if he forcibly removed their masks as she became enraged. They initiated a fight during which a device made by Szayelaporro created a fake image of Nnoitra and distracted Nelliel. By exploiting the opportunity, Nnoitra attacked Nelliel and hit her from behind, causing her a wound to her head and her mask to break on the front left side. The attack scarred her forehead and left her unconscious. He took her unconscious body and stated that she would probably call this an act of a beast, but it didn't matter any to him. He was approached from behind by Szayelaporro who asked if there was anything else to which Nnoitra responded that his job was already over. Szayelaporro asked him if he needed to be so cold as they had worked as partners and that he should at least be allowed to admire their end. Nnoitra detailed that he didn't remember being his partner and they just happened to have the same motives. Nnoitra threw Nelliel off the side of Las Noches so that he could increase his power by the time she returned. Nnoitra told Szayelaporro that they were going, but Szayelaporro told him that he would appreciate if he lost the presumptuous tone. Nnoitra snapped back that he wasn't even an Espada. Szayel stated that if not for the equipment that he prepared, Nnoitra wouldn't even have had the chance to attack Nelliel. Nnoitra then asked if he should really be speaking to him that way. He looks over the side of Las Noches at Nelliel and her Fracción's prone bodies and was surprised as she had reverted into a child. Szayelaporro noted that he had not anticipated this and he had never seen anything like it before. He deduced that her Reiatsu was leaking out of the wound on her mask, shrinking her spiritual body as a result. Afterward, Pesche and Dondochakka vowed that they would protect this newly weakened Nel at any cost. They took the roles of her playful older brothers, never revealing to her their true identities or her own identity for fear of her memories coming back. According to Pesche, this was because she had always hated fighting, and in her child form she was spared from it. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Nel is first seen being chased by Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne, and Bawabawa. While Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida are running to Las Noches to save Orihime Inoue, they come across Nel and think she is a young Human being chased by three Hollows. After Ichigo and his friends attack the three, Nel yells at him to stop being mean to them. Ichigo then realizes that Nel is actually a Hollow herself and not a Human. They all then apologize to Ichigo and his friends because they didn't think their game of "eternal pursuit" would cause such a misunderstanding and they all introduce themselves. Nel tells Ichigo that Dondochakka and Pesche are her brothers and Bawabawa is their pet. Ichigo is confused by this as he's never heard of Arrancar having siblings. Dondochakka explains that he just found Nel lying around and that he just had to become her brother. Everyone then decides to ride Bawabawa to get to Las Noches faster. On the way there, Ichigo questions if they are really Arrancar since they have a different feel then the ones he met in the Human World. Nel explains that the ones who went to the Human World were Números, who are Arrancar who are at least as strong as Menos Grande. She continues to explain that they are ruled by the Espada and are combat experts who are "filthy bugs". She then notices that Ichigo is not like an Arrancar either because of his lack of mask and black clothes. Ichigo then tells her he's a Shinigami and that causes to Nel to panic thinking that they will all get killed if they go to Las Noches. All of a sudden, Runuganga, the guardian of the white sands, appears and confronts Nel and her friends. Runuganga explains that he got information from Las Noches about people invading and that Nel joining with them is unforgivable and Nel tries to explain that she isn't with them. All of a sudden, Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō and splits Runuganga's head in half. Ichigo believes he's won, but Runuganga gets back up and brings his head back together. Nel explains that he is all of the sand in the area and that he can always come back together. Ichigo, realizing he can't be beaten, decides to escape and think of a strategy. Runuganga says he won't allow that though and forms a massive pit in the sand that starts sucking them down. Ichigo asks Nel if he has a weakness and she explains it's water and he asks where they're going to find that. All of sudden, a huge blast of ice comes and completely freezes Runuganga. The ice breaks and kills Runuganga. Ichigo looks to see who did that and finds Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.[14] Ichigo jumps off of Bawabawa and goes to meet Rukia and Renji. Nel is panicked by this continuing to think that Shinigami are bad. Ichigo returns with Rukia and Renji and they begin riding Bawabawa again. They eventually make it to the side of Las Noches and break into the palace with force. Ichigo and his group break into Las Noches and split into five directions, leaving Nel and her brothers behind. The siblings decide to follow Ichigo, but get lost. Nel is the only one who catches up to Ichigo, arriving just in time to be confronted by Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, a Privaron Espada with a number of #103. When Dordoni tries to fire a Cero blast at Ichigo, Nel steps in, absorbing the blast and firing it back. Enraged, Dordoni attacks Nel, who is then saved by Ichigo. Ichigo apologizes to her for holding back his power, which caused her to step in and get hurt. Dordoni then makes an attempt at attacking Nel further to goad Ichigo into using his Hollowfication. Outraged, Ichigo places Nel down and Hollowfies attacking and defeating Dordoni with ease, as Nel looks on. Dordoni later wakes up to a drooling Nel who is using her "saliva" to heal his wounds. He then explains to Ichigo and Nel why he has faced them and then goes to attack them again even though he has already lost. Ichigo swiftly takes him down and leaves with Nel.During her trip further into Las Noches with Ichigo, she witnesses his clashes with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada. After Ichigo finishes off Grimmjow, they are suddenly attacked by none other than Nnoitra Gilga, the 5th Espada.[22] As they fight, Nnoitra notices Nel, recognizes her stating she has become pathetic and asks if her broken mask aches. Ichigo then questions how does Nnoitra know Nel.[23] Nnoitra explains that he wondered why she was here figuring Ichigo brought her, but states he realizes now Ichigo brought her not knowing who she really was. Ichigo is confused not knowing what Nnoitra means so the Espada explains that she is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, an ex-Espada. Nel tries to deny the accusation prompting Nnoitra to step on her, but Ichigo blocks the attack and while Ichigo is telling Nel to not worry, he is kicked himself and is sent flying. Nnoitra comments that it does seem as though she has lost her memory, but after getting her head broken it's no wonder she has forgotten all that has happened. Ichigo questions what does he mean broken, Nnoitra explains as he picks Nel up by her head that he is the one broke her head. Ichigo yells at him to stop and becomes enraged charging at him, but Nnoitra counters only for Ichigo to get in close and slash him down the center of his chest. But Ichigo then realizes his blade has made contact, but has done nothing. Nnoitra asks if he has already forgotten that there is no way he can cut him with that blade. He then kicks Ichigo again sending him further away, explaining that Nel always made him mad just like Ichigo is doing right now, thus why he broke her head from behind and threw her out of Las Noches. Ichigo screams at him to let her go and rushes to attack him, but Nnoitra counters and throws Nel away in the process. As he goes over to a wounded Ichigo, he states that its time to end this as he grabs Ichigo's sword arm and breaks his wrist. Seeing Ichigo hurt triggers Nel's transformation into her original form much to Nnoitra's surprise. Nnoitra states that she has returned to her original form. Before he realizes it, she uses Sonído to move Ichigo to a safe distance away from him. After a small talk with Ichigo, who reassures her they are still friends, Nel resolves to face Nnoitra. Though Ichigo is uncertain at first, it is revealed her former rank as 3rd Espada. Nelliel rushes to attack Nnoitra and cuts him across the chest before he can react, surprising him entirely. He tries to attack her, but she effortlessly kicks his Zanpakutō away, pushing him off balance and sending him a distance away from her. He eventually stops himself and fires a Cero at her, causing Ichigo to scream out trying to warn her. Nelliel simply places her hand up stopping the blast entirely much to Nnoitra's surprise. She then sucks the entire blast into her mouth fires a Cero Doble at him causing a large explosion. Tesra lets Orihime go as he runs off to aid his master, but no sooner than he does that he is sent flying away into nearby debris. Nnoitra appears injured along his right side, asking Tesra who told him to let go of that woman to which he apologizes.Nnoitra smiles at Nelliel and asks what is wrong, he was hit by a Cero that she absorbed and then added her own to it... so why is he still alive? He notes that her face is asking that. He then admits that he forgot about her Cero Doble, her trademark technique. He then explains to her that she doesn't get it as she has forgotten one thing. Since she left Las Noches, he asks her how many years have passed since she disappeared? He then states that she shouldn't think the power of the current Espada is the same as when she was an Espada and that the number on her back is meaningless now. The two Arrancar continue to battle with both facing each other evenly. As they fight Nnoitra asks if she remembers calling him a beast and even saying their strengths weren't even. He then gloats asking how does it feel being beaten to death by the same beast. Nelliel then kicks his Zanpakutō away as Nnoitra goads her, Nelliel tells him it's such a pity as it will be difficult to transform again after only just returning to her original form. Therefore she didn't want to resort to it, and she begins to release her Zanpakutō. Nnoitra realizing what she is doing moves to stop her, but isn't fast enough and is forced back by the release of Reiatsu. He is quickly overwhelmed as Nelliel uses her "Lanzador Verde" technique which he tries to stop with his Zanpakutō, but the attack succeeds on getting through regardless slamming him against a slab or rock. Nelliel goes to Nnoitra and tells him that its over, but he should not despair as she will not take his life. But in an instant, however, she reverts into a child much to everyone's surprise. Nnoitra steps on her and laughs then kicks her prompting an enraged Ichigo to attack again, only to be slammed into the ground. After getting bored with fighting Ichigo, he commands Tesra to finish him off, to which Tesra releases his Zanpakutō and proceeds to beat Ichigo mercilessly. Nnoitra then forces her to watch as Ichigo is brutalized. She is soon healed by Orihime when Kenpachi Zaraki arrives to fight Tesra, then Nnoitra. Nel, after being left unconscious for a brief period of time, awakens and locks eyes with Nnoitra while saying his name as he dies, hinting that memories are permanently restored. But when Coyote Starrk suddenly appears to kidnap Orihime, she remains on the battlefield as Ichigo leaves to rescue her. The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, while Ichigo is patrolling Karakura Town, Nel falls out of the sky, surprising Ichigo. Before Ichigo can question Nel, she tells him that Hueco Mundo has been taken over. Shortly after, Pesche arrives, and they are taken to Ichigo's home, where he explains what happened in Hueco Mundo. Along with Ichigo, Orihime, Sado and Kisuke Urahara, Nel and Pesche travel to Hueco Mundo. Upon arriving, Nel is kept quiet by Ichigo as the enemy is close by. As the group notice all the bodies lying around, Ichigo stops Nel from looking at them. As the group travels through Hueco Mundo, Nel suddenly senses Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun fighting, and pops up from behind Ichigo, declaring this fact. When Ichigo asks why she's on his back, she replies she's going to protect his back, though with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, to which Ichigo just tells her to hold on tight so she won't get hurt. She explains to Ichigo who the Tres Bestias are, calling them "three crazy monsters." Then Nel proceeds to say the enemy will probably be wiped out in a matter of seconds if they're fighting, and calls it terrible, covering Ichigo's eyes. Soon after, Ichigo notices a massive explosion, prompting Nel to remind him that the Tres Bestias are devils and attempting to make Ichigo stay back while they fight, saying Ichigo would just get in the way and she wouldn't make fun of him. To this matter, Ichigo isn't pleased at all, and instead he continues on to the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo's base. After arriving at the camp, Nel is shocked by the defeat of Harribel's Fracción. When Ichigo begins to fight the Quincy, he leaves Nel to Orihime. Several days later, as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is confronting Ichigo in the Soul King Palace, an adult Nelliel leaps over him and tackles Ichigo. Nelliel explains that Urahara made her an armband that allows her to transform into her adult form at will, though she is not sure that she can transform into her child form again. When Grimmjow berates her for being in the way, Nelliel tells him that she does not have to take orders from a lower-ranked Espada like him, prompting Grimmjow to challenge her to prove she deserves the rank of #3 more than he does. However, they are interrupted when a voice tells them to enter a nearby black box. Nelliel accompanies Ichigo and his allies through Wahrwelt, and the group splits up to look for Grimmjow. Powers & Abilities Child Form Nel Shower Neru Shawā): Nel's saliva seems to possess some weak form of healing power. She activates it by reaching into her mouth and massaging her uvula, causing her to vomit. The vomit has a similar appearance to saliva, leading her to believe that it is. Cero Doble: A unique ability where Nel swallows an enemy's Cero and fires it back, with a force exceeding that of the original blast. This ability is indicated by the eyes on her skull mask glowing. Unlike in her original form, Nel does not mix the swallowed Cero with her own; instead, she simply sends it back. While her child form severely limits her Arrancar powers, she is still able to absorb and redirect a Cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar in its released form, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. Chōkasoku Super Acceleration): She can accelerate her movements with what appears to be a rudimentary form of Sonído. When she uses this Sonído form, her mask's eyes glow. Original Form Master Swordsman: As a former Espada, Nelliel has a great deal of experience in fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice, and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitra, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right, several times. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Nelliel has shown herself to be quite a skilled fighter. During her battle against Nnoitra, she was able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She also used her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat skills. Sonído Master: Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position. She was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitra with her speed. She easily transported the badly hurt Ichigo to a safer place during one of Nnoitra's attacks. Cero Doble: She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent Cero Doble, sero dōburu, Spanish for "Double Zero," Japanese for "Heavy Performance Hollow Flash"). In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, since she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power. Hierro: Nelliel, while in her original form, Nel has Hierro befitting the strength of an Espada. It is strong enough to allow Nelliel to counter Nnoitra's blade with a kick and show no signs of injury. Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greatly increased, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel can fend off attacks from gigantic weapons like Nnoitra's, launch her opponent several meters away with a single punch, and effortlessly slice through the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent with one swing of her Zanpakutō. She is also capable of stopping Nnoitra's Cero barehanded. Immense Spiritual Power: As the former third Espada, Nelliel has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her Fracción to sense it from a large distance. Renji even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ichigo's, confusing the two for a moment. High Intellect: While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her childlike antics can sometimes block her intelligence. At one point, she latched onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. Zanpakuto Gamuza, Gamyūsa; Spanish for "Chamois", Japanese for "Antelope Knight"): Her Zanpakutō has a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Declare". Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō, and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. Her Hollow mask's horns become longer and more curved, and also extend slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers her hands. There is a white ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance. She is one of the few Arrancar known to have a weapon after her release (the releases of most Arrancar de-materialize their weapons upon release). These features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or jouster. :*'Resurrección Special Ability': The only attack she has used in this form so far is Lanzador Verde. The full extent of Gamuza's abilities are still unknown. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in her released form, her might increases further. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in her released state, her spiritual power increases significantly. :*'Lanzador Verde', ransadōru verude; Spanish for "Green Lancer," Japanese for "Jade Lance"): Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill, inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitra and break his Zanpakutō, which he was using to block the attack. Relationships Ichigo Kurosaki At first, when they met, while she was still a child, after Nel discovered he was a Shinigami, Nel was scared considering him a bad guy (which is ironic giving Hollows are the bad ones). She then tricks him in wanting to play "eternal tag" with him but after he saves her from a larger Hollow Nel warms up to him and gains a crush on him, which can be considered odd due to Shinigami's and Hollows being mortal enemies. She even clings to him a lot and asked Rukia Kuchiki "what's your welationship with Itsugo?". Even after Ichigo told her to not follow him into Las Noches, Nel wanted to stay with him while crying hysterically and clinging to him and happy that he later (albeit begrudgingly) gave her a piggy back ride. Nel following Ichigo was actually a wise move as the latter was able to save him from his fight with Dordoni and heal him with her "Nel Shower" move. After his near death experience at the hands of Ulquiora, Nel cried uncontrollably begging Orihime to save him and cheered for him during his fight with Grimmjow while encouraging Orihime to do the same. Once Nnoitra showed up and revealed her status as a former Espada, Nel frantically denied everything to which Ichigo defended her without denying her. However, after seeing him get hurt by Nnoitra's foul play caused Nel to transform back into her adult form and regain her full memories. Nel then protects Ichigo while thanking him for protecting her after all this time and states she will protect him now. When Ichigo asks if they are still friends, Nel wholeheartedly agrees before resuming the fight with Nnoitra. Even after regaining her memories and adult form, Nel still maintains her childlike crush on Ichigo and comically gives him a bear hug to the point he passes out due to her monstrous strength in her adult form to which Orihime had to stop her from nearly killing him. 17 months later, Nel, as a child again, traveled to the human world and begged Ichigo to help her save Dondachaka from the Vandenriech. Ichigo and his friends agreed to help her and ventured into Hueco Mundo to stop the Quincy's while entrusting her care to Orihime. After Urahara designed an bracelet that allows her to maintain her adult for whenever she wants, she happily tackled Ichigo after reuniting with him and gave him a bear hug like previously. Afterwards, along side Grimmjow, she allied with ichigo and his group to stop Juhabach from destroying the world. Orihime Inoue At first Nel didn't really know her but, seeing she has healing abilities, tearfully begged her to save Ichigo from his fight with Ulquiora. After seeing her scared face after looking at Ichigo's Hollow mask, Nel told her to cheer for him to while asking why she's afraid of him even though he's fighting for her. She told her that though he's using that mask it must be hurting him but he's still fighting for her even after getting beaten up. With those words, Orihime realizes she's right and encourages Ichigo to fight Grimmjow and defeat him. Since then, the two are close friends with Nel defending Orihime when Ichigo lifted her up and, after stating she's "not that heavy" she hits him in the groin stating that's no way to talk to a lady. After regaining her original adult form, Orihime seems to have gained a jealous side, as she blushed heavily on both occasion when Nel ran over to give Ichigo a big hug but frantically had to stop her from nearly killing him due to her enormous strength. Much like Ichigo is so similar to Grimmjow, Nel is very similar to Orihime in terms of personality and appearance: the both have long wavy hair with very curvaceous and attractive figures and are kind, pacifistic, cheerful, up-beat, loyal and each have a sense of immaturity. In fact, the two could potentially be the best of friends with their closeness. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow is a fellow Arrancar and former Espada like Nelliel. While in her child form, Nel was utterly terrified of his presence to the point she shook in fear in his presence. However, she recognizes his strength and skills, calling him Grimmjow-sama at the time. Grimmjow has no hesitation to snap at her if she irritates him as when she was crying over Ichigo's condition, he told her to shut up or he'd hurt her causing her to back away behind Orihime. After regaining her original adult form, Nel no longer fears him to the point she puts him in his place stating she does not take orders from a lower ranking Espada. Grimmjow mocks her for that stating that since Aizen is gone numbers don't mean anything now and confidently wanted to prove he's stronger than her. Regardless, unlike her nasty relationship with all the other Espada, it appears there is some degree of respect between the two of them as they both allied with Ichigo and his friends to defeat Juhabach and defend their home of Hueco Mundo. Also, unlike most characters, Grimmjow is the only one to call her by her full name rather than just Nel hinting at a more cordial relationship. Nnoitra Gilga Nnoitra was an Espada along side Nel when she was still a part of Aizen's army. At the time, he was ranked 8th and she was still the 3rd. Nnoitra constantly challenged her to prove men were superior to women in every way only for Nel to defeat her with minimal effort every time. Nel constantly disapproved of Nnoitra's crude violent and disrespectful behavior towards her and their kind in general and had no problem stating he was weaker than her at the time. Nnoitra, wanting to prove his superiority towards her and force her to fight him, he forcibly ripped her fraccion's masks off to goad her into fighting him. Nel, enraged at him hurting her friends willing chose to fight him. However, with the help of Szyael Apporo Granz, Nnoitra was able to trick Nel and gravely wound her on her head cracking her mask and leaving a permanent scar on her face. Afterwards, he through her out of Las Noches and laughed at her suffering at her turning into a child, promising he would become stronger than her when they meet. Upon reuniting several years later, Nnoitra mocked her child form and did not hesitate to kick her in her child form to prove his superiority. However, Once Nel returned to her adult form, the battle turned to her favor and began brutally assaulting Nnoitra for harming Ichigo and Orhime with his foul trickery. She then released her Zanpakuto and easily defeated him, but the massive energy from her release caused her to return into a child. However, she was saved by the timely arrival of Kenpachi Zaraki who would later finish the fight with Nnoitra and kill him. As he died, Nel regained her memories and looked at Nnoitra one last time before he died. Pesche, Dondachaka and Bawabawa Pesche, Dondachaka and Bawabara are Nelliel's Fraccion and, unlike most Espada's relationship with their Fraccion, Nelliel deeply cares for them which is reciprocated in kind by them. Also, Nel has a very casual relationship with them as apposed to most others. After she was turned into a child by Nnoitra with no memories, Pesche and Dondachaka resolved to protect her even at the cost of her life, believing this was a blessing due to her pacifistic nature and hatred of fighting. Since then, the duo pretended to be her "brothers" and play whatever games she wants while secretly training to protect her when the time comes. Gallery !Neliel Tu (6).jpg 421728-11.png 10100070a9.jpg Neliel !ProntaXD-2.jpg Neliel Tu (3).PNG Neliel Tu (7).jpg Neliel Tu (16).jpg Neliel Tu (27).jpg Neliel Tu (74).jpg Neliel Tu (75).jpg Neliel Tu (84a) (1).jpg Neliel Tu (84a) (2).jpg Nelliel Gamuza Face Forward.jpg Tbleach censor1.jpg Z (12).jpg neliel_por_fernandokasuia_by_fernandokasuia-d5ru45s.png 11478_597137096998504_1875496661_n.png neliel___gift_art_by_nocturnalmoth-d432b5a.jpg tumblr_static_bjl8wkr728000s00c4o8oksso.png External links *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Bleach Heroes Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:Amazons Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Brutes Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Pacifists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Humanoid Category:Samurais Category:Wise Category:Hope Bringer Category:Comic Relief Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Genius Category:Demons Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:Honest Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Determinators